


Impression

by TransLucyMTF



Series: Love in the Tardis [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucyMTF/pseuds/TransLucyMTF
Summary: Ryan for the first time ever finds the Kitchen in perfect condition. Ryan takes some time to talk to Graham about the Doctor and Yaz.





	Impression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softnsmolbibean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=softnsmolbibean).



> Prompt Received from tumblr: https://softnsmolbibean.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ryan: Yaz, are you and the doctor dating?
> 
> Yaz: *head resting in the doctor’s lap*
> 
> Yaz: What gives you that impression?

Ryan had just finished most of his morning daily rituals that he had gotten used to in the Tardis. It was very similar to what he would normally do back home but the only difference was getting breakfast. Ryan was currently heading to the kitchen to see what type of disaster he would find waiting for him. 

 

To his own surprise when he walked into the kitchen he was only greeted by his granddad. Without even realizing it Ryan let out a breath that he had apparently been holding in. "I Know it's a surprise isn't it, to find the kitchen in one piece for once. This time the toaster's perfectly fine, not on fire." Graham said while eating a simple bowl of what appeared to be cereal. 

 

"Hey can you pass me the milk? Also you Better not let Yaz hear you say that though Granddad. " Ryan said while he started to make a bowl of his favorite cereal. "Now what do you mean by that?" Graham said while he passed Ryan milk. 

 

"Come on I mean haven't you noticed that Yaz has been getting really protective of her. I swear it's like their dating." Ryan said while he moved to sit across from his granddad while he put his food on the table. "I mean they are dating though. So it makes sense that she's protective of her." Graham said it so plainly as if it was a fact that when Ryan went to get his first spoonful of cereal he just spat it out straight on the table. "I Mean just tell me about sometimes you thought that Yaz and the Doctor were acting weird and it will become obvious." Graham said while he went and got some paper towels to clean up the mess that Ryan had made. 

 

"Well There was that time last Week during movie night" 

 

Last Week 

 

As per usual it was there weekly movie night in the Tardis and the fam was watching Lion King. They had just gotten to the part where Mufassa died and Simba moves to his body telling him to get up. Needless to say all of them were shedding tears one way or another, some not so much and others well weren't handling it that good.   
  


The Doctor was just bawling and at this point just had put her head onto yaz's shoulder. Yaz had put her head to the side so it was resting on top of the doctors head and had put her arm around the doctor while moving it back and forth while whispering something so that only the Doctor could hear it. 

 

All of a sudden The Doctor stopped crying and became bright red and just said "Really Yaz?" to which Yaz just nodded. 

 

Now 

 

"I mean I just thought that Yaz was comforting her and that she told her the ending to the film or something" Ryan said truthfully. "No if you remember the Doctor told us before watching it that it was her favorite film that she's ever seen." Graham said in teasing manner almost in a way that gave the impression of how could you forgot that. "I Don't know, She's a time traveler I thought she meant a different movie or something." while Ryan said that he realized how idiotic he sounded. 

 

"You might be my Grandson but that doesn't mean that you aren't an idiot. Now I would suggest you just ask them about it. If they are you owe me 20 pounds. Now I'm going to go back to my room and read this comic the doc gave me. Something called Fullmetal alchemist." Graham said while he got up and left the room. Ryan knowing that he should go and just ask the doctor and Yaz realized that he didn't need to go look for them when today was movie night. He decided that he would just go back to his room and mess around by playing his ps4. 

 

Few hours later 

Graham, Yaz and The Doctor were already in the small living room area when Ryan arrived. Of course having learned that they were probably dating the first thing that Ryan noticed was that Yaz was laying across one of the sofas with her head in the doctor's lap. 

 

Ryan went to go sit on another sofa where Graham was and decided to ask the question that had honestly been plaguing his mind all day "Yaz are you and the doctor dating?"

 

"What gives you that impression?" Yaz replied in a sarcastic voice while not even bothering to move at all since she found the doctor's lap to be very very comfortable. At the same time the Doctor said "Yeah we are, I thought it was obvious how much I love my honey boo." Yaz couldn't help but just sideways that way she was facing the Doctor's stomach to which Yaz just hid her face in. 

 

Ryan being a man of his word just walked over to Graham and handed him his winnings. "Now what film are we watching." Ryan said trying to change the conversation. "Last week it was the doctor's turn, this week it's yaz so it's up to her." Graham said while he grabbed the remote control and handed it to Ryan who then handed it to the Doctor. 

 

Yaz finally no longer that embarrassed just said " Just put on Toy Story 3." The doctor used the remote to put Toy Story 3 on and with a snap of her fingers the lights in the room turned off and the four of them became quiet as the film started. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really do need a beta to edit my Fan Fictions before I release them. I hope I did a good job on the prompt, I personally feel like I could do a lot better, but I still feel good with it. I do plan on doing a lot more prompts from the same tumblr so all of you need to go follow her. She has an amazing tumblr and is generally a really good person. I plan on doing a lot more Thirteenth Doctor x Yasmin Fanfictions. I will say this while I do accept Prompts you probably shouldn't sent a Thirteenth Doctor x Rose or Thirteenth Doctor x River. As I just don't like those ships and I couldn't do them justice if a prompt was given to me.


End file.
